No Daleks Here
by KathyJay
Summary: Set in The stolen Earth Rose and the Doctor are reunited without the Dalek Killing the Doctor 10/Rose
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**This story is set during The Stolen Earth. The Daleks still invade but when the Doctor arrives on earth he and Rose are reunited with no Dalek.**

**I Don't Own Doctor who or any of the characters i just borrowed them for a little fun.**

_This is it,_ Rose thought as she ran down the street to where she knew the Doctor had landed. _After 2 long years I'll finally be with him again_. Anxiety ran through her, over come with excitement Rose pumped her legs to bring her closer to the Doctor, The Tardis and the man she loved. When she turned the corner of the street there it was.

* * *

_This is it,_ The Doctor thought, opening the door to the Tardis to reveal the war stricken street. Time to face the Daleks and their creator. _There must have been something I missed. All of this just doesn't add up. The Daleks, Rose and Donna's parallel world._ If Rose was warning them of the end of the world, then where was she? Maybe Donna just forgot to tell him something, something that Rose said.

"Donna," The Doctor turned back towards the Tardis as his companion stepped out of the Tardis, "was there anything else Rose said in that Parallel world, anything?" His furrow deepened in concentration, trying to figure this whole thing out.

Oh he always have to have the whole picture, always had to work it out in his technobable. Donna looked up at the Doctor about to tell him off, but something had distracted her to look over her shoulder. It couldn't be, but it was, is so was.

_What is she staring at?_ "Donna?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" What did she mean by that, and what was so interesting behind him that she still continued to look over him. Deciding to see what all the fuss was, the Doctor turned, pre paring for the first, like a Dalek, but it was no Dalek. Far from it on the scale of good and bad, without a doubt it was 110 good.

It was her. He couldn't believe it and at the same time he didn't care whether he believed it true or not. How it happened, and why. It didn't matter, she was here, after all this time she came back to him.

Realization struck through the Doctor that he was still standing in the same place and had yet to make a move towards her, as if he was afraid she was some mirage that if he got closer would disappear.

He took one slow step forward daring the terrific sight to vanish when she looked into his eyes and started to smile and crying uncontrollably. The Doctor's furrowed brow was soon replaced with a wide set grin. He took another step and another till both his hearts were racing will him to get there faster, for fear that he would burst soon if he did not have Rose Tyler in his arms.

**Ok i know this Chapter is short, and may have some incorrect information in it. However this is my first DR Who story and i wanted to see if anyone thought it any good, i will probably reivse it and fix it up when i write more chapters. Please all feedback is welcome.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who added this story to your alert list. And thnk you to** **lil sakura haruno**** who was my first ever reviewer on fan fiction. I dedicate this chapter to you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

For all the Doctors lives he had been running, ever since the time-war just running, always running away. From monsters and mutants, Daleks and Cybermen, and even running from the past. All those things that he was willing to die for, now he was running towards the one person in all of the universes worth living for. Rose Tyler, his Rose Tyler.

Rose watched as the Doctor's face change from confused to ecstatically happy, and as he ran towards her. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. Tears of joy and she took off down the, what seemed like a long street, she ran towards the man that she loved, nothing was holding her back.

Her heart was racing nearly pumping out of her chest.

As she thought of what her first words would be to him, he was there in front of her.

The Doctor slowed down only slightly as he approached her, and readied his arms to envelop her in the world's tightest hug. As soon as Rose was firmly in his arms he picked her up swinging her in the air. He wanted to say something but for once he was at a loss for words, all he was able to do was hold onto her and just keep grinning like the idiot in love that he was.

The force of Rose's body crashing into his tight embrace had nearly knocked the wind out of her, but she didn't care. Her tears were now running freely down her face. She pushed her face right up against his, he smelt the same as he did 2 years ago. This was all so much, Rose felt like the luckiest girl in the universe, that she was floating on air. She wriggled her feet. Not feeling the ground below her realized she actually was floating.

The adrenaline from running started to wear off, her senses came back and suddenly Rose found herself panting for breath. Struggling to find words, Rose managed to get out "Doc..tor… I…can't…breathe."

He was such an idiot, of course she needed air, she only has one heart and small lungs. The Doctor gently returned her to the ground, but still not wanting to let go, however he loosened his arms, and let them slide down to her hips still wrapped around her.

He looked into her eyes, idiot grin still plastered on his face "Sorry," it came out as a whispered chuckle.

She returned the his grin with one of her own, and shared his laughter. She had stopped crying now but the left over tears were annoying her still on her face. And the Doctor the hero that he was somehow knew as he started bringing up a hand to her face. He cupped her with one hand and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

She looked up at him, his face had turned serious and now silent tears were rolling down _his_ cheeks, he bought his face closer to hers and in a voice just above a whisper, chocked out the words "Rose Tyler I.." he needed a moment to compose himself, he drew in a breath, looked deep into her eyes, "I..Love ..You" And before she could react in anyway, he brought his other hand to the other side of her face, and enveloped her lips with his, into a crushing kiss filled with heat and passion, that was firm, the first couple of seconds, but then they both sunk into it. The Doctor poured all his love into that kiss, all the things never said, things he had wanted to say, everything went into that kiss.

* * *

**Ok i know i am draging this out a bit and it seems like after this scene it may not be going anywhere, but i have a plan but i just forgot it and need to think of it again lol. Thank you for reviews i now know that warm and fuzzy feeling authors get when someone reviews nice and i love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and added this story to favourites and alerts lists. Sorry for delay but i had a bad case of writers block..**

**I Don't own Doctor Who, If i did i'm sure we would all be alot happier.**

Chapter 3

Donna Noble made her way slowly down the street toward the canoodling couple. She walked slowly so that hopefully by the time she reached them she wouldn't have to stand there awkwardly waiting for them to finish.

Not that she was jealous, but it just remindered her that after all the wonderful things the Doctor had shown her, she still hadn't found someone special to share those expereinces with.

_The Doctor and Rose are lucky they have each other_, sure enough he had lost her once, but now she was back Donna doubted that the Doctor was ever going to let her go again.

And the present moment stood as evidence to that as they were still going at it.

"Oi, can't you two get a room?"

The couple broke apart at Donna's comment, however they were still reluctant to do so. Rose obviously emotional from the series of events, started laughing, uncontrollably. And as if it was contagious the Doctor started laughing so hard, that it turned silent, and you could only tell he was laughing by his body moving up and down. They leaned on each other for support without which they would have lost all sense of balance and fallen to the ground.

Donna looked at them both in disbelieve, _'What the hell is wrong with those two?'_

"Oh great the world is about to end, my families somewhere and I don't know if they are dead or alive, not to mention the other 7 billion people whose lives you're supposed to be saving and your just sitting there having a laugh? Bloody martian!"

The Doctor composed himself to retort, when someone beat him to it, "Who's the fiery redhead?" No one had seen Jack approach till he was standing 10m behind Donna, who turned at the sound of a voice, "You sure know how to pick 'em? Don't ya Doc?"

"Oi I'll pick you in a minute!"Donna turned back around to face the Doctor, still with her, _don't miss with me face on_, "You know this joker?"

Sensing a blood bath coming on the Doctor stuttered out "Um.. Yes… Ah…Donna this is Jack… Jack this is Donna."

"Captain Jack Harkne.."

"Oh don't now, we haven't got time for that now, Donna is right we need to work out exactly what is going on here and…" This time it was the Doctor that got cut off.

"Rose!" Jack saw her as she walked up behind the Doctor.

"Jack!" Jack walked past the Doctor and Donna and scooped Rose into a hug.

"But the Doctor said that was impossible!" As he continued to hug her, a little bit of jealousy made him wanting to be the only one hugging Rose, but knowing that Rose _was_ his, the feeling soon passed.

Rose laughed at Jack's comment. "It's not the first time he's been wrong."

"OK, I think that's enough hallabalu with the hugging and hello's," The Doctor stepped in and looked at each one of them and plastered a wide grin on his, "It's time to save the world." Turing around on the spot to lead the way to the into the Tardis, was the exact moment it decided to staged it's attack. Everyone had been so concentrating on the people right in front of them, giving it the element of surprise, no one had even realized it's presence till they heard the all too familiar and terrifying

"Exterminate!"

A blue ray hit the Doctor square on the side, and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Alright, this chapter was done in a hurry and might be poor grammer, i apologise. It is also going to get the same as JE here abit but it has a much better ending i think. Please send reviews love to hear from you!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to upload! I know i dont even deserve an explaination but maybe you would hate me a little less. I have rencently completed school and have been tieing some loose ends up there and i started a new full time job and i feel i was draining all my energy. Sure there were times i sat at the comuter to do it but there have been so many distractions. Any way i know i dont deserve ur forgiveness but i offer chapter 4 to you as a peace offering.**

* * *

Jack was the quickest to react to the attack, picking up his gun from it's place at his side and taking no more than a second to aimed and fire it at the Dalek sending it to death. His sight lingered for a moment at where the Dalek had been before turning his attention to the Time Lord laying on the ground.

Rose was already their at his side.

"It's ok, I've got you." As the tears started welling up in her eyes. "Please don't die." Desperate to hold onto this form of the Doctor. Her Doctor. She didn't want to let him go.

Rose cradled the Doctor's head in her arms. He opened his mouth to speak and a Rose gently lifted his head up. His words come out like a horse whisper. "Rose, …look , I'm not.."

She held a finger up to his mouth to silence him. "Shhh..don't try to speak." When the Doctor opened his mouth to protest she stopped him. "Please don't leave me."

The Doctor was moved by her words. How could he ever leave his precious Rose. Never. Not in all his life times, because every second with her was worth his 900 years put together. A sudden desire washed through him, and without thinking twice he sat fully up, not stopping till his mouth was devouring hers.

Rose, not prepared for a kiss that intense pulled away. Somewhat shocked, she stood up. "Wha…What are you doing?" And before she could even finish her sentence the Doctor broke out in uncontrollable laughter, till he looked up with 3 disapproving and puzzled faces looking back at him. Maybe _NOW_ he should tell them .

The Doctor slowly rose to his feet, "Gosh the dalek sure has a bad aim." His hands lifted to where he had been holding his side where everyone thought was the fatal wound. He started laughing, he thought it was hilarious. The one dalek that shot him, it went to its death thinking that he was the one, the one that got the Time Lord.

His companions stood around him, blank expression on their faces. The Doctor wasn't sure if they had comprehended what he had said. Till Rose took a small step towards him, her eyes till watering from her semi break down moments ago. "But.. that dalek hit you, he… I saw ..you fell."

"O, what that..nah just nipped me, left me a little winded that's all." The Doctor explained so cheekily.

Relief washed over Rose's face, then followed by joy, that crept into one of her brightest smiles, "So you're going to be ok then?" Rose slowly made her way closer to the Doctor.  
"Yep," popping the P on the end, "Can't get rid of me that easily." Rose had reach him and sensually wrapped her arms around his lean figure, and rested her head just above his chest, which gave her a satisfying groan from the Doctor.

Rose pulled herself back, knowing he would disapprove of the loss of contact, and leaned her face so close to his that their noses touched. Then now that he was least expected it, slowly raised her hand, out the corner of his eye so he won't see it then, BAM!

The Doctor received a slap that not only nearly broke the sound barrier but would make her mother proud.

"OW!!!" The force of Rose Tyler's slap was nearly more painful than the dalek ray.

Now he was more confused then he had ever been, what could he have done to deserve that, but before he could even voice his question Rose spoke up, standing ground to the floor her face dead serious, and looked like a picture perfect on-coming storm.

"That was for just sitting there and lettin' me worry, making me imagine losing you! Again! I never want that to happen and if you even let me think that again, I'll tell ya, you got another one of the coming!" She walked off slightly closer to Jack and Donna who at this point were just watching the show of the Doctor and his Rose.

He was speechless, there were no words to better the situation. I'm sorry wouldn't cut it anymore,… no she had her that far too often. There were no words, no words, no words. He reached for her grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her to face him and pulled her body towards his, he wished she wasn't so mad, because it took from the moment however, the Doctor brought his lips to her into a crushing kiss that as it went on softened.

After a few minutes she pulled away, her defenses brought down a little by the kiss and her voice a little hoarse "Is that the best way you can say sorry?"

He looked into her eyes clear devotion shone through, "I can think of some other things if you prefer…" suggestively leaving off the end.

A giggle erupted through her, she couldn't stay mad at this man, so fun and full of life. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick squeeze.

After all of this 2 people had stood by and watched, however now there was 4. One of the 4 spoke up, "Oi get your hands off my daughter!"

"Umm Jackie look..ah we weren't..I didn't see you…we were just.."

Frustrated with not doing anything and standing around Captain Jack yelled out "Look i'm sure we'd all love to catch up over tea and crumpets, but right now there is a spaceship full of dalek above the sky, people dying on the street and I think we need to get to the Tardis before they come looking for us."

"Jack's right, alrighty then everyone, all aboard the Tardis!" The Doctor said in an upbeat manner lightening the mood. Once everyone else was on he placed an arm around Roses waist and whispered in her ear, "I don't even like crumpets."

* * *

**Lol i know some people were upset that the Dalek hit the Doctor and most of them thought he was going to die. Tricked you :) though it was kind of a surprise to me too lol. So what do you think go on? i know i you probably dont want to after leaving you hanging for awhile but those of you who live by forgive and forget send me a review.**


End file.
